


Honey and Lemon- Sollux x Sick!Reader

by introspectiveSeeker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Other, Reader Insert, Sollux - Freeform, Sollux Captor - Freeform, Sollux X Reader - Freeform, reader and sollux, reader and sollux captor, reader x sollux, reader x sollux captor, sollux and reader, sollux captor and reader, sollux captor x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectiveSeeker/pseuds/introspectiveSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HATE being sick! It's like my entire body is filled with snot, and my throat hurts like hell. But it's not so bad if it means I can receive special treatment from the troll I secretly love, Sollux. He's always good at dealing with viruses! But in my feverish haze, what will happen between the two of us?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Lemon- Sollux x Sick!Reader

Notes:

[f/n]= first name

I won’t be typing in a lisp, because I would inaccurately write a lisp due to never hearing it in person.

 

I feel so gross, like I’m nothing more but a sculpture of sweat and snot. And despite my face burning up, my body shivers in a chill when it’s not even cold. So here I am, my trembling body wrapped in a blanket, as I watch Sollux tap away at my computer. I should be in bed, but I’ve practically slept the day away until night approached, and now I’m no longer able to at least sleep through the shivers, drool, and snot. T.V. gives me a headache, I’m unable to focus on reading, and I lack the spirit to play video games, so I opted to listen to the calming tapping of keyboard keys in the presence of the troll I love.

Though, he doesn’t know I love him. The only reason he’s here is he happened to call me, and I erupted into a fit of coughing. I was shocked when he insisted on coming over, claiming a sick person shouldn’t be left alone. Sollux is a huge introvert, so to him, being alone isn’t a problem. That’s why it’s a shock that he would keep me company when I can’t even play video games. There’s something about being sick that makes a person feel forlorn and needy, so him showing up at my doorstep was a type of medicine on its own. He had immediately taken my temperature, force fed me medicine, tucked me into bed, and even made me some soup. Sollux isn’t much of a cook, considering all his talent is pretty much spent on computers, but I ate it nonetheless. Then he took claim to my computer and told me I was not allowed out of bed. But now that he’s absorbed into the digital world, he hardly notices I’m watching him.

That is, until I erupted into another fit of coughing. His fingers cease their movement as he turns to me, his eyebrows furrowed. “I’m in the middle of hacking, but I don’t need your hacking,” he says as I continue to cough roughly. “Back to bed.”

“No,” I croak out after the coughing recedes. “I’m bored and unable to sleep, so I just want to watch you hack.”

“Too bad, you’re sick and you have to follow the rules of being sick bound.”

“I’m not going back to bed,” I insist determinedly.

He sighs as he pushes away from the computer. I expected him to forcefully lead me to bed, but instead he opens his arms. “Come here,” he demands.

“Huh?” I breath out, confused as to what he actually means.

“If you’re not going to bed, you’re at least going to sit down, and I don’t mean on the cold floor. Sit on my lap,” he says as if it’s nothing.

I feel a whole new kind of heat flush my face, and I think I’m going to overheat. “B-but you’ll get sick!” I weakly protest. I actually do want to sit on his lap, but at the same time, I don’t want to be obvious about it.

“I’m a troll, we’re far more superior to you humans as we cannot catch your measly viruses. Besides, all viruses fear me personally,” he says with a small smirk. “Now hurry up, I want to get back to hacking.”

I swallow heavily, which doesn’t feel good going down my soar throat. My heart beating a mile a minute, I shyly step forward and hook my legs around Sollux, straddling him. Slowly (oh Gog, my face feels so hot!), I rest my head against his chest. His heartbeat pounds in a soothing rhythm, which eventually starts to make me feel sleepy. But it seems like his heart is beating faster than it should. I wonder why? As much as I’d like to think it’s because he feels the way I do, I have a hard time believing it. Maybe a troll’s heartbeat is different from a human’s? And his body is heavenly warm. With his heat transferring to me, I’m no longer shivering. I feel him scoot back to the computer, and the sound of clicking keys return. With the sound of his heartbeat combined with the sounds of the keyboard, I’m gradually lulled to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think I’ve been asleep for a long while before I’m suddenly awakened by the feeling of skin pressing against my forehead and Sollux’s concerned voice. “Hey, [f/n], you feel very hot,” he says, a hint of worry in his voice.

“Really?” I slur out, the world seeming hazy around me, like a dream.

“Damn it,” he curses as he shifts me so he can carry me bridal style. “I think you have a high fever.” I say nothing as he carries me towards my bedroom, the world seeming to spin around me. He gently places me on my bed, then grabs the thermometer off of my table. He places the thermometer in my mouth, his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he impatiently waits for its degree. Soon I hear a little beep from the thermometer, and Sollux rapidly pulls it out from my mouth. “102 degrees,” he mutters more to himself.

“Sollux,” I moan out. “My throat really hurts.” My voice sounds very raspy, considering it feels like the inside of my throat is coated in cuts that secrete acid.

To my surprise, Sollux gently runs his fingers through my hair in a soothing gesture. “Ok, I have something that might help,” he tells me, his voice soft with affection. Sollux is rarely ever this affectionate towards me, he’s usually teasing me, so this newfound treatment makes my heart flutter a bit among all this misery.

Since I don’t want to talk, for it would only hurt, I nod my head in affirmation. With swiftness, Sollux leaves the room. Just as quickly, I suddenly feel extremely lonely. Without him around, all of my aches and pains seem more severe. I feel utterly miserable, and I’m starting to feel like I’m willing to trade in the medicine for Sollux’s company.

After what feels like forever, he returns with the medicine in one hand and a cup of some type of liquid in the other. “Sollux!” I cry hoarsely. but with immense relief. “What’s in the cup?”

“Lemon water and honey,” he tells me as he sits on the bed. “It’ll soothe your sore throat, so drink it with your medicine.”

“Thank you,” I tell him with a weak smile as I take the cup and medicine from his hands. I pop two pills into my mouth, and proceed to take a sip from the cup. The drink is nice and warm, and tastes sweet yet tart. It’s pretty delicious, and it actually feels good going down my mouth. As I’m drinking it, I realize the drink is like Sollux. Warm and sweet, despite being tart. After finishing the drink, I settle back down onto the bed.

“Feel any better?” he asks me.

“Yeah, it really helped,” I reply gratefully. “I love it.” Ah, my head is really spinning…

“Good,” he says with relief, his lips twitching into a small smile.

I can’t help but giggle, for it’s rare for Sollux to smile at me in a non-teasing manner. I love this special treatment I’m getting, I love Sollux period. “It reminds me of you,” I mumble out, my eyes drooping in sleepiness. “That’s why I love it very much.” I smile dreamily at Sollux before I slip into a deep sleep. Beyond my closed eyelids, I don’t notice Sollux’s face becoming flushed in a bright yellow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I mumble sleepily into my pillow, unable to ignore the bright sunlight filtering into the room. But despite having to wake up when I could of slept a bit longer, I feel very good. Well, I still have traces of sickness, but I feel a lot better compared to yesterday. A yawn escapes my mouth as I sit up, my arms reaching out in a stretch. I blink tiredly as I glance around the room, ready to get a change of clothes. But I freeze up when my eyes land on a familiar troll. Sollux is sitting in a chair, his head resting on his arms that lay sprawled across my bed. From the looks of it, he had stayed with me the whole night!

I tightly squeeze my mouth shut when he starts to stir, holding back the squeak of surprise that had threatened to escape. He groggily sits up, his 3D glasses askew. “G-good morning, Sollux,” I greet shyly.

He quickly fixes his glasses, his face dusted with pale yellow. “Ah, hey, good morning,” he greets nonchalantly. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” I tell him with a smile. “Thanks to you.”

“No problem,” he mumbles. Silence settles over us, which makes me feel a bit embarrassed. I must surely look a mess: bedhead, morning breath made worse due to illness, my face feeling gross due to dried snot and drool, and clothes that feel dirty from sweat. Suddenly, I really want him to go away.

I open my mouth to politely ask him to leave so I can freshen up, but his voice interrupts me. “What did you mean by what you said before you fell asleep?” he asks, focusing on me intently, much to my discomfort.

“What are you talking about?” I ask in turn. Honestly, I can’t remember much from last night after falling asleep against Sollux. I remember him carrying me to bed, and giving me a yummy drink mixed with lemon and honey, but that’s it.

“You said the drink reminds you of me, and that’s why you love it,” he informs me. “What did you mean by that?”

Oh, oh no! My face erupts into a feverish blush as I realize what I had let slip. “Ah, well, um,” I stammer out, my heart pounding in my chest. With Sollux staring at me so intently, it’s very hard for me to think of a lie. It’s best if I just tell him and get it over with. Besides, I guess I would of told him someday, might as well now. “It’s warm, and sweet, and the tartness adds a special flavor to it,” I tell him slowly, shyly. “Much like you, and, well, I-I love you for it.”

“You love me?” he asks, as if he’s verifying my confession. 

“Yes,” I whisper, afraid to see his reaction.

“I didn’t think you’d love someone like me,” he mumbles, his gaze casted downwards. “You’re so bright, while I’m not. I’m filled with failure, screw ups, and doom follows me wherever I go. There’s nothing about me that’s sweet or warm.”

“That’s not true!” I cry with conviction. “You stayed with me all day yesterday and took care me of me, without me even asking. Whenever I’m in a jam, you always end up helping me, one way or another. And even though you don’t like it, you always listen to me when I need to complain or talk about my feelings. And I know you hate talking about feelings! You sacrifice so much for the sake of others, and if that doesn’t make you sweet and warm, then nobody can be sweet and warm.”

Sollux scoffs unbelievingly at my words. “Sure, when I go out of my way to avoid everyone and act like like a huge prick, I’m sweet,” he says sarcastically.

With a huge need to prove him wrong, I lean forward and wrap my arms around him in an embrace. “Guess what?” I breath into his ear. “I even love those traits about you. I find them endearing.” I giggle as I feel him stiffen up, taken by surprise. “Besides, what are we even debating about? I love you, and you can’t make me feel otherwise. But...how do you feel about me, Sollux?”

I can’t help but squeak in surprise when his own arms wrap around me, pressing me closer. “I guess I’d have to say I feel what humans call ‘love’ for you,” he tells me, his breath tickling my ear.

“Really?” I ask, finding it too good to be true.

“Really,” he tells me. “I’d kiss you, but your breath smells rancid.”

I laugh, amusement and slight disappointment mixing together. I pull away from his embrace, my eyes twinkling with love and mirth. “Well, you’ll just have to make up for it when I get better.”

“You better get better soon, then,” he replies with a small smirk.

“If you go get me some more of that lemon and honey drink, I might. Can you go make me some while I freshen up?”

“Geez, always ordering me around like I’m your slave,” he grumbles jokingly as he stands up. “Yes, master, I’ll go prepare it for you.” But before he leaves, he leans down and kisses me on the forehead.

“Thank you,” I reply with a warm smile, my fingers grazing the skin where he kissed me.

“Just a sample of what to expect,” he says smugly before exiting the room. 

I think honey and lemon blend perfectly together. To me, no matter how insecure he is, Sollux is perfect. I’m glad I have him to help me when I’m bedridden!

 

The End


End file.
